pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm and PriPara Characters
On this page you will find all characters that can be used for roleplay here. If you want to use a character which isn't on this list, please speak to an admin. Characters already used by other people cannot be used again, because it would be weird if there were two Airas or two Mias in one academy ^^ If you want to use them in roleplay you need to ask the user. Characters with no user can be used by anybody. If you want to use a character, please speak to an admin first so they know you are using it and things and we don't have to give out false warning tickets Important Rules Each user can use two canon characters. If you use a character you should use them regularly and at least once a week. If you don't use your character and someone claims them, the user can have them. This is in order to prevent too many characters being used and other users being left out. If you're on hiatus / your character is in an unit we'll make an exception until you speak with the user who claimed them. If you want, you can agree to share the characters. Shared characters don't count in the 2 characters, however each user should use the shared idols regularly. Due to the many claims for a character, to make things clearer, striked-through characters are used, characters in bold can be claimed either because they have no user or because the owner didn't use them in a week. That said, please enjoy your canon characters! Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream * Aira Harune (User:user:loveairaharune) CAN BE CLAIMED * Rizumu Amamiya (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Mion Takamine (User:ВинКсения) * Serena Jounouchi (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Kanon Todou (User:Melody Yoshizawa) * Kaname Amamiya (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future * Mia Ageha (User:StarMiya) * Reina Miyama (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Karin Shimiji (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Ayami Ooruri (User:Iiris Yim)> * Hye In (User:CureStarnight) CAN BE CLAIMED * So Min (User:Shelbybug337) CAN BE CLAIMED * Shi Yoon (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Chae Kyoung (No user) CAN BE CLAIMED * Jae Eun (no user) CAN BE CLAIMED Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live * Naru Ayase (User:Masterhands-paper) CAN BE CLAIMED * Ann Fukuhara (Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa) * Ito Suzuno (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Bell Renjouji (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Otoha Takahashi (User:Melody Yoshizawa) * Wakana Morizono (User:CureItsuki) CAN BE CLAIMED * Rinne (User:TodokeruMiraiChan~) CAN BE CLAIMED * June Amou (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED PriPara * Laala Manaka (User:Ginagi Sayonara) * Mirei Minami (User:Ai Kurosu) * Sophie Hojo (User:Miuki Kinomoto and User:WakaFromStarAnis) * Shion Todo (User:Ginagi Sayonara) * Leona West (User:CureStarnight) CAN BE CLAIMED * Dorothy West (User:Hime Shiratenshi) * Aroma Kurosu (User:Lethargic Yuki Co.) * Mikan Shiratama (User:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa) * Gaaruru (User:CureItsuki) CAN BE CLAIMED * Hibiki Shikyoin (User:Hanako Inoue) * Fuwari Midorikaze (User:Hime Shiratenshi * Falulu (User:Hanako Inoue) * Non Manaka (User:Mimi67789) CAN BE CLAIMED * Chiri Tsukikawa (User:Yumenochi199) * Pepper Taiyou (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED ** Junon (User:Miuki Kinomoto) CAN BE CLAIMED ** Pinon (User:Miyumi~chan) CAN BE CLAIMED ** Kanon (User:Masterhands-paper) '''CAN BE CLAIMED * Cosmo Hojo (User:WakaFromStarAnis) * Ajimi Kiki (User:Lethargic Yuki Co.) * Jewlie and Jewlulu (User:Thunderbuk1) * Janice (User:CrystalSora) * Nanami Shiroi (User:Xesc13primero and User:PrettyOjamajo7) Idol Time PriPara * Yui Yumekawa (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Nino Nijiiro (User:Lillie Nijiiro) * Michiru Kouda (User:Yumeka Kasumi) CAN BE CLAIMED * Shuka Hanazono (User:Lillie Nijiiro) * Shougo Yumekawa (User:Xesc13primero) * Asahi Mitaka (No User) CAN BE CLAIMED * Koyoi Takase (User:PrettyOjamajo7) * Falala A Larm (User:Xesc13primero) * Gaarara S Leep (User:PrettyOjamajo7) Kiratto Pri☆Chan * Mirai Momoyama (User:Xesc13primero) * Emo Moegi (User:PrettyOjamajo7) * Rinka Aoba (User:Thunderbuk1) * Anna Akagi (User:Cure Fairy) * Sara Midorikawa (User:Hanako Inoue) * Mel Shitou (User:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa) * Ange Shiratori (User:Aisaka15) Category:Important Pages Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Browse